


broken

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: “Will you save me if I fall?”





	broken

_“Will you save me if I fall?”_

He looks so sad when he says that, his eyes betraying the bright smile on his face.

_“Of course, Chat.”_

_What’s wrong?_ She wants to ask. _What’s bothering you?_

She knows him long enough to notice that something’s troubling him.

He lets out a chuckle and steps nearer to the ledge, ready to leave.

_“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”_

She nods.

_“Rest well, Chat. We’ll need the strength.”_

_“You too, Ladybug.”_

It is her greatest regret for not stopping him.

.

. 

She doesn’t see him ever again after that.

The only traces of him is his ring.

Given to her by Adrien, whom she found cradling a broken arm, with several fresh cuts – some actively bleeding – across his torso and face, surrounded by shattered glass and broken furnitures.

_Alone._

In his home.

_“Here,”_ Adrien holds out his good hand to her. _“Chat Noir… he wants me to pass these to you.”_ He drops a ring and a butterfly brooch into her hand.

_“He… left a message for you.”_

Adrien smiles wryly at her. 

_“Farewell, Ladybug. I love you.”_


End file.
